Oftentimes, parents take their baby for a ride in a car to help the baby fall asleep. The gentle rocking motion provided by the vehicle along with road noise creates an environment that can help put a baby to sleep. Sometimes, a parent may need some help in determining which driving route to take. It would also be helpful to tell a parent driving the vehicle, especially if the parent is alone, that the baby has fallen asleep so that the parent can end the drive session and head for home.